Vulnera Sanentum
by Chuu Hyung
Summary: Draco se encontraba mas que herido … había perdido a su Familia  , a su Padrino , a casi todos sus Amigos y sobretodo había perdido cualquier motivación para vivir . Tal ves Vulnera Sanentum no seria solo un hechizo para curar las heridas de su cuerpo


**Vulnera Sanentum**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclairmer : <strong>

Los personajes son de J.K Rowling , no son míos .. si los fueran ... Sirius no había muerto :c

Empezado el 19 /01 / 2012 a las 22:45 y terminado el 20/10/2012 a las 0:15 AM

Basado en el hechizo Vulnera Sanentum , usado por Severus Snape en la película Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo.

Contiene un dialogo basado en la traducción del Opening de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2

Dedicado a J.K Rowling y a una de mis mejores amigas Asdf Hyung

Contiene OoC

* * *

><p>Draco se encontraba mas que herido … había perdido a su Familia , a su Padrino , a casi todos sus Amigos y sobretodo había perdido cualquier motivación para vivir .<p>

El Vulnera Sanentum era el hechizo que había usado su padrino , Severus para curar las heridas que había causado Harry Potter en su pelea hacia un año … acaso no existía un hechizo como ese … que lograra curar todas sus heridas emocionales.

Harry Potter héroe del mundo mágico , señor de la muerte y sobretodo adolescente estrella … lo había perdido casi todo … su padrino , a Remus … a Tonks , a Dumbledore y tras esas muertes su novia Ginny Weasly lo había dejado , alegando que el no era un suficiente apoyo emocional para ella tras la perdida de su hermano Fred sino que por el contrario con todas las muertes que el llevaba a cuestas se harían mucho mas daño el uno al otro , así que decidieron ser solo amigos .

Una vez … no recordaba cuando exactamente había escuchado de los labios de un mago muy poderoso un hechizo que sanaba todas las heridas físicas – Vulnera Sanentum …- murmuro el moreno y deseo que hubiera una variante de ese hechizo tan poderoso que lograra curar todas las heridas que aun con años de "realizadas" no sanaban , por el contrario el tiempo las había hecho mas profundas .

Draco caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle , ahora pasaba mas tiempo allí que en la parte mágica que años atrás , no habría abandonado por ninguna razón . Decidió tomar un café en un café bastante recurrido por estos humanos sin magia alguna , el tenia todo el talento , el poder y los recursos mágicos para cumplir cualquier deseo que tuviera , excepto uno … ser feliz , en cambio esos seres tan comunes … tan aislados que no veían , sentían y/o escuchaban el llamado de la magia , lograban muchas veces sentirse mas realizados y alegres que el . De repente el lugar se lleno , muchos hombres de negocios ocuparon las mesas … de repente un joven … que se veía como muchos otros se acerco a el .

-Disculpe señor .. le importa si le hago compañía …- el joven de cabellos negros cargaba un bebe , Draco ni siquiera reparo en ello , no le interesaba .

– Adelante …- respondió sin mucho interés , el otro tomo asiento y comenzó a calmar al bebe quien lloraba desesperado.

- Teddy Lupin … tienes que calmarte cariño … tengo que mantener ese hechizo … los muggles …- ese apellido , un hechizo y el termino muggle fue todo lo que basto para que el rubio se interesara en el muchacho que no era mas que , el salvador del mundo mágico

– Potter ?- dijo sorprendido , el moreno se sobresalto y esto hizo que el bebe empezara de nuevo a llorar .

-Malfoy …-exclamo sorprendido arrullando al niño con dedicación – Que haces tu aquí ? – le espeto bastante asombrado –

-Debo preguntar lo mismo …- dijo con cierto desdén , ver a Potter con un niño … quien lo diría … tuvo un hijo con esa … Weasly , todo le salía bien , el por el contrario … se encontraba solo , sin una sola alma que reparara en su existencia mas que la suya … pero el mocoso tenia otro apellido … si no se equivocaba era el de ese amigo de su tío Sirius , el licántropo.- Ese … es tu hijo ?- pregunto señalando al bebe.

- No Malfoy es mi ahijado , el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks , tu prima …- murmuro recordando el árbol genealógico de los Black .- Es lo único que me queda y yo soy lo único que Teddy tiene …- murmuro amargamente el joven haciendo que el rubio , por una parte , se sintiera realmente mal y por otra su corazón dio señales de vida al latir con mucha fuerza al saber que Potter no tenia un hijo con la cabeza de llama que tenia por novia.

En realidad nunca había odiado al salvador del mundo mágico , en un principio , fue orgullo … por supuesto que lo fue , Harry Potter se había negado a ser su amigo , lo había cambiado por un traidor a la sangre incluso cuando el había sido el primer mago de su edad en dirigirse a el .

Luego fue envidia , su vida a pesar de ser un niño consentido , nunca había sido fácil … su padre siempre detrás de su sueño de agradar a un loco como Voldemort había sido su Karma desde su mas tierna infancia .. en cambio Potter siempre estuvo rodeado de amigos y adultos que daban la vida por el , en cambio por el … por Draco Malfoy , ni su propio padre se hubiera sacrificado . Así que a decir verdad Potter le había agradado siempre , el siempre deseo ser su amigo … desde un principio … y siendo aun mas sinceros , siempre le gusto un poco , desde que lo vio en la tienda de Madame Malkim cuando tenia once años deseo poder ser el apoyo , el amante perfecto y sobretodo el alma gemela de aquel Ángel de ojos esmeraldas.

- Y … el también es como .. emm su padre – abordo el tema bastante incomodo , tenia una esperanza frente a el … tenia de nuevo la oportunidad de realizar el único sueño verdadero que había tenido .

- No … el es metamorfomago , como tu prima … -respondió Harry , sentando al chico de aproximadamente 1 año y medio de edad en un silla para bebes que uno de los empleados del café muy amablemente había traído .

Nunca habría esperado encontrarse de nuevo con Malfoy , desde que había terminado con Ginny no había tenido contacto con otro mago que no fuera Hermione o su amado Teddy . Ronald estaba bastante apenado por la decisión de su hermana ; George , Molly Weasly y su esposo aun estaban llorando la muerte de Fred , Ginny estaba con su nuevo novio … un bombón Francés , capitán de la selección de Quidditch de esa nación .

Malfoy estaba demacrado , su rostro de por si pálido , estaba mas blanco que el mármol , su cabello estaba largo … tanto que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta , sus ojos color mercurio estaban carentes de vida parecían dos pozos privados de cualquier luz … pero a pesar de todo esto seguía siendo elegante , atractivo y tenia ese toque altivo tan característico de su familia.

Solo un par de personas sabían que Harry era bisexual : Hermione , Ron y tenia las leves sospechas de que Snape lo había averiguado en sus sesiones de Oclumancia , a decir verdad a Harry no le era indiferente el rubio … era bastante atractivo y seria estúpido negarlo , lo que jodia su belleza externa era su mal carácter y su delirio de superioridad. Pero la primera vez que lo vio en su primera visita al callejón Diagon , fue para el como ver un veela … sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín … podía recordarlo , bastante vergonzoso en verdad.

- Potter … debo confesar que me alegra verte , yo en realidad nunca te agradecí por salvarme la vida - dijo mientras tomaba su taza y se disponía a dar un trago de el , no quería dar explicaciones , ya había hecho bastante con agradecer .

Harry iba a responder pero en ese momento el pequeño Teddy se levanto de su silla , usando claramente su magia y camino hasta la pierna de Draco para aferrarse a ella , lo cual tomo por sorpresa al Sly.

-Lo siento Draco … digo Malfoy …- lo había llamado por su nombre , eso nunca había pasado – A donde crees que vas Ted ? – regaño al pequeño .

- Abrazo a Papa… esta triste – dijo el pequeño de cabello azabache y ojos plateados.

Draco abrió sus ojos hasta donde mas pudo , el mocoso sabia como se sentía , sabia cuan herido estaba , entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que el moreno no alcanzo a notar.

- Cariño tu Papa soy yo … el es solo un amigo mío – le rectifico el moreno a su pequeño ahijado .

-No el es papa y tu eres mi papi – dijo el chico aferrándose con mas fuerza a la pierna del rubio .- Papi deberías tu también dar un abrazo y un beso a Papa … así los dos …estarían felices – dijo el pequeño con inocencia y beso el muslo del oji plata quien se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de la inocente criaturita.

- Yo …- murmuro Harry con la ansiedad y el nerviosismo brotando de cada uno de sus poros mientras el heredero de los Malfoy se levantaba, lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y de repente los 3 magos desaparecieron del abarrotado café , en el cual ningún muggle noto su ausencia , porque como afirmaba acertadamente Draco Malfoy , estaban tan pendientes de sus propias vidas que nunca notaban la magia que llenaba su entorno .

Harry había jurado que Malfoy le daría un puño , pero al contrario aparecieron en una habitación completamente blanca y el rubio en vez de golpear su rostro … se encontraba ejerciendo presión en sus labios con los suyos , no era en realidad un beso , era solo un contacto suave , era perfecto , ninguno de los dos se movían ni lo profundizaban y mucho menos los terminaban .

El menor se sentó en el piso …mirando a los dos adultos … sonriendo , su Papi y su Papa , como los había llamado se encontraban felices , había cumplido su cometido , aquel que la magia que corría por sus venas le reclamaba realizar , su Papi … ni siquiera había notado que estas eran sus primeras palabras , luego caería en cuenta .

-Draco …- murmuro sin separarse de los pálidos labios del otro .

-Dime Potter …-le respondió con su pulso agitado y con ganas de acortar con un abrazo la distancia que aun los separaba.

-Nada … - termino de decir el mas bajo y abrazo al otro , sintiéndose casi completo … sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo , embriagar sus sentidos.

El otro respondió su abrazo y de nuevo los dos desaparecieron para luego caer sobre una cama hermosa , parecida a la que tenia en Hogwarts , pero aun mas grande … con sabanas de seda blanca y un edredón de un color carmín , casi tan rojo como los labios del niño que vivió.

Draco ansioso empezó a desnudar la piel del apuesto joven que se encontraba debajo de el , lo hacia con devoción … no era un cuerpo mas , como los que muchas noches uso para calmar su lujuria , este era perfecto …

Harry tenia una cintura estrecha , caderas un poco mas anchas , un vientre plano delicado , casi como el de una chica …su pecho estaba adornado por dos hermosos pezones rosados , unas clavículas bastante marcadas también tenia un cuello largo , delgado y como el resto de su ser con una piel tersa y marmolea , no tan blanca como la suya pero esta parecía brillar con luz propia.

-Draco …- llamo su atención con voz suplicante – Detente …- rogo , petición que fue cumplida por el otro .

- Que sucede…- dijo mirando a su ser amado .

- No crees que es un poco apresurado … nosotros … hasta hace poco … volvimos a encontrarnos – dijo el chico apoyándose en sus codos para levantar su torso sin que el otro se retirara de su cadera.

Era cierto … hasta hace poco no se había preocupado por la existencia del elegido , se sentía estúpido por sucumbir así ante sus deseos carnales pasando por alto lo que al parecer los dos tenían en común … estaban lastimados.

-Entonces …solo déjame apreciar tu ser – dijo pasando la yema sus dedos por el torso del joven recorriendo desde su ombligo hasta llegar a sus labios.

El otro asintió y se dejo caer sobre el cómodo colchón , dejando que los mechones mas largos de su cabello azabache se esparcieran en la almohada .

Draco observo tan perfecta figura y tomo la mano de su amado – Por favor se mi Vulnera Sanentum … ayúdame a curar mis heridas … a cambio te pongo mi alma , mi cuerpo y magia a tu disposición … dame una razón para vivir …te lo ruego – dijo en tono dulce dejando que varias de las lagrimas que no había derramado en años salieran he hicieran contacto con la piel del otro.

Harry lo miro sorprendido y recordó – Vulnera Sanentum – era el hechizo que había usado Severus en Draco cuando el lo lastimo con el Sectusempra , Potter sintió una presionen su pecho , una alegría que casi no lo dejaba respirar , las lagrimas de Draco eran frías al tacto … pero la magia que albergaban denotaba todo el amor que tenia para dar .

El azabache junto las dos manos – la propia y la del rubio- dejando que las dos Magias se unieran - Vulnera Sanentum …- murmuraron los dos al tiempo .

-Aunque te encuentres en el lugar mas apartado del mundo , no importa que tan alejado estés de mi … encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, esta ansiedad que sentimos … creo que es amor …- dijo el moreno bastante sonrojado .

- El amor esta lleno de contradicciones , no crees ? antes ni podíamos vernos- respondió el rubio regalándole una sonrisa .

-Eso paso porque nunca demostramos lo que en verdad sentíamos … ahora que esto paso … podemos comenzar una nueva historia…-el rubio beso el dorso de la mano del otro- Juntos.. –concluyo.

**-Meses después-**

-No puedo creer que aun sigas odiándolo Ronald – reclamo una castaña mientras empujaba el columpio de un chico de cabello negro y ojos plata que daba pequeños grititos cuando sus pies se alejaban por completo del suelo.

-Hermione … no lo entiendes … es MALFOY … como puede el ser el nuevo padre de Teddy – exclamo el pelirrojo .

El pequeño giro su pequeña cabecita y miro a su tío –Es mi Papa … por que se acuesta con papi y me darán un hermanito para mi cumpleaños – aseguro el chico que ahora tenia dos años , dejando al Weasly y su Papi completamente callados , mientras que la chica reía enérgicamente … acompañada por un rubio que trataba de disimular su risa cubriendo su rostro con las palmas de su mano.

-Al menos mi pequeño Teddy sabe lo que quiere y lo deja en claro… y por eso hare hasta lo imposible para darle el regalo que quiere para su cumpleaños - murmuro el rubio mirando a su pareja con cara lujuriosa.

Harry giro su cabeza fingiendo enojo , pero también estaba orgulloso de su pequeño genio …era tan brillante y divertido como su padre y madre biológicos respectivamente.

Vulnera Sanentum no era el hechizo mas poderoso , ni el mas usado pero para la familia Malfoy Potter y su pequeño retoño Teddy Lupin … eran las palabras mágicas que habían transformado su mundo gris y melancólico en uno casi utópico … pero nada es imposible para aquellos que a pesar de lo oscuro de las circunstancias saben apreciar y usar a su favor la magia que hay a su alrededor .

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que les pareció ? dejen reviews , se aceptan toda clase de criticas - desde que no seas un hatee del mal y seas grosero ¬¬- djaskldjasldjsal esto fue escrito en un Atackaso artístico (?) jadaklsdjlkas no podía dormir acababa de ver Harry Potter y asldkjaslkdjlas simplemente quise hacer este One-shot - Nunca había podido hacer uno-<strong>

**Bueno gracias por leer **

**Besos **


End file.
